Codes of A Kingdom
by Kokoro Oni
Summary: Every kingdom has secrets. This one is filled with deceit that could discredit the Queen forever. When Princess Alice makes a mistake, it is up to her mother to clean up her mess. But, the Black Knight has other plans for them both. NOTE: Points of View change each chapter unless otherwise noted :)
1. Chapter 1

_**PART I**_

_**Queen Isadora**_

**I ****march down the vacant hall, my naked feet hitting the icy masonry floor. My long black robe and waist length brown locks flow behind me as I make my way down the long corridor. Once at the Princess' door, I pause to eavesdrop on the conversation inside. A gentile bloke's voice echoes in the room.**

"**What do you recommend we do?" The man asks. Before I can place the voice, a dominant female's overpowers it. I recognize it immediately. **

"_**We**_** will do nothing. No,**_** I**_** will talk with my mother and you will keep quiet." **

**Of all the things running through my head, I can't seem to catch a thought long enough for it to make sense. **

"**But what are **_**you**_** going to do?" He asks.**

**I can't wait any longer. Thrusting the heavy double doors open, I stride into the room without a word. The man sits with his back to me and my daughter stands before him. His posture turns rigid, as if he somehow knows who has entered. Simultaneously, their faces look to mine. It is now that I can place the bloke's voice. It shocks me to see one of the many castle guards. His black tresses are pulled back, revealing his youthful face and sparkling hazel eyes.**

**The Princess' thin, pale face doesn't change at all. She is in her long, white sleeping gown, her dark, wavy curls spilling down her back. **

"**Mother." She says. **

"**Alice." I mutter, then deciding to acknowledge the guard, "Colin." **

**He rises from the seat and kneels before me, bowing his head. "Your Highness." **

**As he stands, I turn to my daughter. **

"**Shouldn't you knock before entering a lady's room?" Alice asks.**

"**I would, dear Alice. But ladies don't invite strange men they do not know into their room at such ungodly hours of the night! Would you like to enlighten me of what is going on here?!" I ask, gesturing to the guard. **

"**Well if you are willing to keep yourself calm, I will gladly tell you." Alice says. **

**Without another word, I take a seat in the chair in front of her.**

"**Colin, sit." Alice orders and he takes the seat next to me. **

**The silence in the room seems a bit overwhelming, but I have a feeling I won't want to hear what she has to say.**

"**Mother…" She says, then hesitating. For the first time ever, I think I actually see a flash of fear in her brown eyes.**

"**I'm pregnant." The two words bring automatic shame to the castle. I don't wait for any explanation. Rising slowly, I turn to Colin.**

"**The Constable will be here momentarily to escort you to the prison! I'll have your head!" I declare. The look on his face becomes pure terror as he stands, then drops to his knees before me. **

"**Please, Queen Isadora!" He pleads, raising his hand to grab my wrist. I pull away, winding back to slap him when Alice grabs my wrist in mid-air.**

"**Please stay calm." She says, lowering my arm to my side. **

"**Stay calm? Do you realize how much dishonor you have placed upon the monarchy?! At thirteen you should be finding a husband, not getting pregnant out of wedlock! I'm assuming he is the father, is he not?" I ask, waiting peevishly for a reply.**

"**Yes." She says, looking to him then to the floor, with a hint of shame on her face.**

"**Colin, go to your post and **_**stay**_** there. I will deal with you later." I order.**

**He rises slowly and walks away. Once the doors close behind him, I look at Alice angrily. **

"**Sit." I order, pointing to the spot I was in. She seats herself awkwardly before me waits for more. I don't speak immediately. I am trying to brainstorm. "How should we deal with this?" I think aloud. **

"**What do mean 'deal with this'?" Alice asks. **

"**Well what I mean is you are only thirteen and hardly mature enough to be a suitable mother. You are supposed to be a role model for the young ladies of the village to follow. Now is the time for you to find yourself a commendable suitor to marry! Pregnancy out of matrimony is wicked enough, but when it is the Princess!" I find myself screaming at this point. **

"**Oh don't lecture me. You have sheltered me like a prized jewel my whole life. You must have expected something like this to happen!" Alice shouts.**

**Just as I feel a snide comment rising up my throat, I get an idea. "No one has to know about this." I say, beginning to pace the room.**

"**What do you have in mind?" She asks, brushing her long hair behind her shoulder. **

"**I am thinking of a tournament. If we can time it just right, it can seem the child is the victor's, and none other's." I say. **

"**And what about Colin?" She asks.**

"**The punishment of exile is a worthy one. Unless you object."**

"**I care not, Mother. Do as you will."**

"**I shall. Now about this tournament. Jousting? Yes, jousting." I continue to think audibly as Alice watches me intently, waiting for a decision.**

"**I will write a royal document first thing in the morning to announce the competition to the village. Any unmarried man of age willing is allowed to fight." I declare. **

**Alice seems to have no protests to any of my thoughts, so I consider it planned. "Rest now, Alice. In the morning, Colin will be exiled and the tournament will be official. You will be married before the week is out." **

**I leave quietly, making my way back to my own room, knowing that such an incident mustn't leak out to the public. **

**The next morning, I rise early to write the royal document, announcing the tournament to the village men. The proclamation is posted outside the throne room, and before noon most of the town is packed around the post. Murmurs and rumors spread throughout the crowd. **

**After the village is informed of this event, I move on to more urgent business. I choose that the best thing for the kingdom is to exile Colin. I have the Constable escort him out of the village limits and warn him not to return, or he is to be arrested on site.**

**With everything going as planned, the eligible men start pouring in to the throne room to volunteer for the competition. As many as fifty are enrolled to fight for my Princess' heart by mid-day. **

**Then he came to volunteer for the challenge. The man who causes warriors to quiver and mothers to flee with their babies. The Dark Knight strolls into the Throne room, wearing his black armory, holding his helmet under his arm. The guards instantly rush to circle him. The man does not flinch or even blink. His mysterious beauty brings with it a dark cloud over the castle. **

**Looking around at the guards surrounding him, he looks to me with a smile and says, "What a royal welcome, all your guards have come to see me."**

"**You have no purpose here, Knight. See your way from my throne room!" I order him, but not at all expecting him to do so. **

"**I have come to volunteer my lance and steed in battle. The battle for the Princess's hand." A vindictive smile spreads across his face.**

**I know I cannot allow such an evil human being to fight for my daughter's hand in marriage. Such a thought is revolting. **

"**I will allow no such thing!" I declare. "Now remove yourself from my castle and get out of my kingdom!" The guards still surround him. **

"**Oh, but Your Highness," he begins, "I witnessed you post the proclamation outside this very room. 'Any man willing.' I'm sure you have noticed that I am a man," he says with a seductive glimmer in his eye. "and I am willing. It is true that any royal document of such wording includes any and all eligible men. So, therefore, you cannot exclude me."  
"I am the Queen and may do as I please! How dare you enter my throne room and attempt to define my authority!" I say, rising from my seat, slowly making my way to confront the Dark Knight. I wave my hand, ordering the guards away from the man so that I may speak to him face-to-face. **

"**Queen Isadora, I know my words to be fact, are they not Royal Advisor Asher?" He asks the man sitting next to my throne.**

**I had forgotten he was sitting there. Turning to face him, I give him a questioning glance. He seems to immediately read my expression, because a look of pure sorrow covers his face. He stands from his seat and walks over to join us. **

**Looking me in the face, he says, "I hate to agree with such a demon of a man, but he is correct, Your Highness. The royal document has been written, and was not worded properly to exclude such evil men of the village. He, unfortunately has every right to battle." Royal Advisor Asher lowers his head in sadness.**

**Without a word, I face the Dark Knight again. Many thoughts run through my mind as I try to find something to say. I feel the look of defeat on my face. **

"**Alright, Knight, you may volunteer." Giving him a snide smile, I say, "There is no way the gods will allow such a man to win." Then I lean in to whisper in his ear, "You do not have what it takes." Pulling from him, I turn to leave, when I feel a strong hand grab my arm by the elbow.**

**The Dark Knight spins me back around to face him, causing the guards to swarm to this potential threat to my safety. **

"**Stand down!" I order them.**

"**How about a wager, then?" the Knight asks.**

"**I will do no such thing!" I say.**

"**Oh, but I think you will be quite fond of it, Isadora. Seeing as there is no possible way the gods will allow me to win." He says with a sarcastic tone, releasing my arm.**

**I do not respond, he uses my silence to continue. **

"**If I am to loose, I will travel far from your kingdom and never return." He says.**

"**Go on."**

"**But if I am to win, you will bless the marriage and welcome me wholly into the castle." He finishes, and awaits an answer.**

**I say nothing. Instead of responding immediately, I pull Royal Advisor Asher aside and ask his opinion of the matter.  
"Well, Queen Isadora, it is not such a bad deal. You said so yourself, there is no way the gods will not allow him to win the competition. The chances of his victory are slim to none, and the opportunity to rid the kingdom of the most evil of all men is a great one." **

"**I cannot help but to agree with you Asher, but what if he is to win? I cannot allow such a man to marry my beloved daughter."**

**We both look at the Dark Knight and think on the dilemma. He flashes us a cocky grin. **

**I turn to Asher and tell him my decision. "I suppose it is a wager I cannot refuse." With a sigh, I return to the Knight. **

"**Alright, Knight, you've got yourself a deal, on one condition. WHEN you lose, and vanish from the kingdom, if you ever return, you will be sent strait to the stocks to await your death. **

"**Fair enough." He says with a chuckle. **

**With that, the Dark Knight leaves the castle and vanishes into the crowd.**

**Once the day of the tourney comes, Alice and I take our seats in the royalty section. Man after man falls from his horse and is carried away. A couple of deaths are even announced. Even with all these men, the Princess seems to only be pleased with Prince Charming. I try to explain to her the chances of his victory to be slim, but she seems certain of his success. I have yet to inform her of the wager I made with the Dark Knight. **

**Finally, the last day of the tournament came. The sweltering heat of the early morning already has everyone on edge. The suspense of the final match enthralls the denizens of the village. **

**The two men sit on their steeds awaiting the sound of the trumpet. At one end is the Black Knight. His wicked smile shines through his helmet as he looks to the Princess and I, waving egotistically. At the other end is Prince Charming with his bright smile and white stallion. He loves the Princess more than any other, with his entire heart. **

**When the trumpets blare for the jousting to start, the two horses fly down the lane at lightning speed. My anticipation for the outcome almost takes my breath away. It is hard for me to even believe the Dark Knight has made it this far. The chance of his victory is almost too much for me to bear. When the two horses come together, one man falls from his steed and the other rides triumphantly to the end of the lane. **

**Thrusting his fist in the air and letting out a howl of victory, the Black Knight removes his helmet and rides over to Alice and I. **

**I stand from my seat and cover my mouth in utter surprise. The Black Knight has won. **

"**My lady, Alice." He says, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "When are we to marry?" **

**Then he turns his gaze from her to me. "It seems the gods have worked in my favor, Queen Isadora. I am the victor of our little wager."**

**I cannot find any words to convey my sheer hatred of this monstrosity of a man. Alice looks to me with a look of surprise and shock on her face. **

"**A Wager?! Mother! It is you who cursed me to this fate?! You might as well have sold my soul to Satan himself!" She screams at me. **

**I try to say something, but can't find words to express my regret to her. **

**Everyone is looking to Prince Charming, who is still on the ground. Blood covers his chest and his body remains unmoving. Gasps and angry shouts erupt from the crowd at Prince Charming's loss. The Dark Knight looks at the crowd around us, with a pleased look on his face. **

"**Which room are my wife and I to take in the castle?" He asks. A dark laughter erupts from him, causing me to shiver in fear. Fear for my daughter, fear for the future. **

**The End of Part I**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART II**_

_** Princess Alice**_

A hard nudge wakes me from my vivid dream. My mind feels rather cloudy with confusion as I look around the dark chamber. Then I hear his growl-like voice, as usual, barking commands. He speaks from next to me in the bed, so close to my face I can feel his hot breath on my cheek. His hand grasps my arm just above the elbow.

"Stop that babbling so, woman, and go back to sleep." His iron grip shooting a sharp pain up my arm.

I have learned by now to not ask questions and merely obey any and all commands. Muttering a soft apology, I silently pray that he isn't awake enough to carry out one of his common late night tortures.

His face draws yet closer to mine, as I brace myself for the attack. My breath catches in my chest. To my relief, he releases my arm and rolls back over with an angry grunt.

I wait for his snoring to resume before I begin breathing again. Sitting up slowly, and trying not to yet again waken the beast, I lower my feet to the icy floor. It seems to take forever to stand completely, but once I do, a feeling of victory washes over me.

My long night gown dances about my ankles as I sneak across the room to the fireplace. The fire burns barely, but enough to light a candle. Once I make my way to the door, I slowly push it open. It creaks loudly as I slip past and enter the room behind it.

My children's chamber feels deathly cold. I poke at the embers of the fire, in an attempt to bring it back to life, but I fail. I hear a faint whimper, which I follow to the bed of my son.

"Peter?" I whisper, when there is no response, I assume he is dreaming. Using my other hand, I gently stroke his dark hair, and wonder what is to come of him.

Will anyone ever figure out the truth? That he is not the spawn of the Black Knight, but of Colin? Every time I look at Peter I see part of Colin, which makes me miss him dearly. He looks nothing of the Knight, which makes my fear all the worse. If the Knight were to find this out, that Peter is but a bastard, how would he react? I only acted as if I cared not when Colin was exiled to please Mother, but inside, it tugged at my heart with mind searing pain.

I push such thoughts aside and pull the covers up over him. A sigh escapes from me as I journey over to Sophie, my daughter, and Nathaniel, my other son. Making sure they are covered as well, I realize my better feelings for their future. They are the result of the Knight and I; the result of my common nightly violations.

Once I return to bed, sleep does not visit me again.

The next morning, I rise first, and venture to the bathing chamber. A light knock at the door draws my attention.

"Come in." I say, glad to see Mary, my personal maid.

"Good morning, madam." She says with a chirpy smile, holding my gown and slip over her arm.

With the few moments of peace I can capture in the mornings, Mary helps me to dress, perfect my hair and we discuss the children. Mary has become less of a servant and more of a confidante to me over the years.

My dress is of fine silk and ribbon, a shade of sapphire that is very becoming to me, or so I've heard.

Once I am dressed, Mary and I enter the bed chamber, knowing that he is awake by now. I enter the room with hesitation, speaking with him is a daily chore I must overcome. My eyes find him still lying on the bed, but awake.

"Good morning, Cole." I say with a slight curtsy. Mary does not speak.

"Must you continue to wake me in the night with your incessant rambling?" He asks with a stretching groan.

"My apologies, it was but a horrid dream. Would you like your meal served to you here?" I ask, changing the subject.

He stands from the bed, yawning. "No. Why not join Isadora for our meal?" He says with a maniacal grin.

I don't object, but I also know this is no social call. He enjoys taunting my mother. His victory over 5 years ago still haunts her today. Although the kingdom has not suffered from this bargain, I have.

"Good morning, Mary." Cole says, with a playful, mischievous tone.

"As to you as well, Sir." She says, keeping her eyes on the ground.

I clear my throat, which Cole responds to with a look of annoyance. This goes on much too often, in my presence none the less. He seems to find enjoyment in toying with Mary, and I know he is attracted to her by the way he acts towards her. A blind moron would be able to see such a travesty.

Mary and I excuse ourselves to dress the children. Once ready, Cole escorts the children and I to the dining hall. My mother is there, picking at her food.

I come through the doorway first, and when she sees me, her face brightens. Then Cole and the children follow behind me and the despair returns. I take a seat next to her and Cole sits next to me. I point the children across the table from Cole and I. Mother doesn't speak immediately, which makes it easy to read the discomfort on her face.

"So how is the kingdom faring today Isadora?" Cole asks, as our plates begin to be placed before us.

She shoots him a deadly glare, which causes me to shudder. When she speaks, her voice is equally as cold.

"That would be none of your concern, Knight. And you are to address me as Queen." She says.

"Mother." I whisper sharply, catching her glance, and turning mine to the children, which she seems to understand.

I hear a faint chuckle from Cole, but not another word is spoken until the meal is over. Sending the young ones to Mary, I make my way towards Mother. Cole has decided to go to the tavern, so I am truly alone with her.

"Hello, Mother." I say, with as much gentility as I can muster up. Although I do love her dearly, she is the one who put me in this situation.

"Alice, my dear, how are you?" She asks, seeming to genuinely care.

"I have seen better days." I say with a smile.

She sighs, knowing all too well what I am meaning by this.

"Alice, I don't know how many times I have to say-" She begins when I interrupt her.

"Mother, as I have said before, I forgive you. If this is the way my life turned out, then it must be just what the gods wanted. I understand the power of any royal documents."

The Queen just flashes me a weak smile and rests her frail hand on my shoulder.

"There is still a chance yet to fix this daughter." She says, but her voice gives way to what sounds like defeat.

Removing her hand, I grasp it in mine. "Please just stop worrying about me. I am fine. Although I didn't get my dream marriage, we have my three children."

"I want nothing to do with those bastards." She says, shocking me, I drop her hand, "I only tolerate them because you bore them, Alice."

"I understand that." I say, my voice growing angry, "But regardless of who their father is, they are still my children and you will not speak of them in such a way! It was you who put the needs of your kingdom ahead of your daughter's!" With that said, I turn from her and walk away, finding my way back to my chamber.

Once there, I lie down on the bed and cry. I cry the tears that have been held back for years. Years of hatred, humiliation, anger, and heartbreak all begin to pour out. I have cried in the past, but not this way. I lie there in despair for, what feels like, hours, but it musn't be so. Cole could never hold his liquor, so when he does return, I know all too well what he is searching for.

"Therrr ye rrrr." His words are slurred, but I have learned to understand his frequently drunken rants.

He makes his way over to the bed, and sits down next to me. His hair is matted to his face with what must be sweat and he drops the goblet he holds. It falls to the floor with a clank, which he seems not to notice. Cole raises his arm to touch me, but I pull away. He seems to notice the tear trails on my cheeks.

"What's wrog wit ye?"

"Please, Cole, not now." I plead, without making eye contact.

A look of confusion flashes across his face, as if I am the one speaking in tongues. Standing up to leave the room, I feel his hand grab my wrist.

"Yer my wife and ye do as I tel ye!" His drunken self is much more forceful than his sober self, which makes me feel helpless at times, but not now.

I pull my arm out of his grasp and continue to the door. I walk back to the dining hall to find my children, and they are there. Sitting with Mary around the fire, she is telling them a story.

"Hello, madam, how has your morning been?" Mary asks, clearly reading the anguish in my eyes.

"Oh, everything is as it should be, Mary, thank you." I say, knowing the words are not true.

I decide to saunter around the throne room, and simply let my mind wander. Mother is seated on her throne when I enter, and I can feel her eyes on me as I move. I heed her no attention, as I think on many things.

"Excuse me, madam." A male voice says from behind me, bringing me back to reality. "I was wondering if you might be the lovely Princess Alice I have heard so much about?"

I turn to see him, but find that he is dressed in a brown robe of sorts; the clothing of the peasants. His hood is up and the shadows cover most of his face, except for his eyes, which are a hazel color that seems to draw me into this stranger.

"Well, I must know, who is asking?" I query, as I see mother rising from her throne and coming in my direction.

The stranger seems to follow my eyes, and turns to leave. "Forgive me, Madam, for I must leave you now."

And I am left in confusion. Mother reaches me and throws me a questioning look. I raise my shoulders, to imply that I do not know, and she finds that satisfactory, returning to her throne without a word.

It seems I cannot think anymore, for those hazel eyes are looming in my mind. The rest of the day seems like a blur as I return to the children and Mary, serve them a mid-day's meal, and return to the bed chambers before dinner. Cole remains asleep on the bed, which relaxes me.

I walk over to the washing pot and splash some cold water on my face. Grabbing the linen cloth on the table next to me, I pat my face dry. I sigh as the cloth falls from my hand. Leaning down to pick it up, I hear the door creaking open. I half expect it to be Mary and the children, but when nothing is said, I stand and turn around. Shock overcomes me as I see the peasant from this morning.

"I beseech you, Malady, do not scream." The man says, closing the door behind him quietly. He still wears his hood, so as to hide his face. As he turns to walk my way, his head turns to Cole, snoring loudly on the bed.

He mutters a curse I do not quite catch, and then crosses the remainder of the room to me. Grabbing me by my elbow, he leads me into the children's room. I am still too shocked to speak or breathe, but I am also overcome with curiosity. Who is this stranger?

"Promise me you will keep your voice low, Ma'lady?" He asks. I know that voice.

I nod slightly and back away from him a step. The man lowers his hood and the breath is knocked from my body.

"Co-" The words catch in my throat.

"Yes, love. It is I, Colin. I have come to take you away from here." His words seem to be in a different language.

As if my reflexes have not fully processed this shock, I take another step back, falling onto Peter's bed. I remain sitting there as he continues to speak.

He looks confused. "Surely you do not think I have come to harm you, love. I am merely here to save you from damnation." He says, gesturing with his thumb to the bed chamber.

"How did you get into the castle?" I ask, finally finding my voice.

"Well as you can tell," he begins, looking down at his clothing, "I have disguised myself as a mere peasant," A victorious grin flashes across his face, "and have successfully infiltrated the kingdom."

As if the situation finally processes, I stand up and slowly walk to him. I raise my hand and touch his face. His beard stubble itches my palm. He raises his hand, covering mine.

"Is this a dream?" I ask quietly.

"No, Alice." He says, "I am truly here, here to take you away." Suddenly his face grows serious. "And what of our child?" he asks, lowering his hand.

"Our son is with his brother and sister." I say, lowering my hand from his face, and my head in shame.

"So you bore spawn from that demon." The statement is obviously not a question, but a line of utter failure.

"I am sorry, Alice. I wanted to save you from that, but I guess time goes quickly when you are fueled with obsession." He says.

A loud groan in the next room disrupts our gloom and brings the seriousness again back to Colin's face.

"He is awake!" I whisper, prodding him out of the room, into the hall. "You must go!"

"I shall, Alice, but promise to meet me in the cathedral this late night." He says.

"I shall, now go!" I order.

There is a small space between us, which Colin fills with his body. Planting a kiss on my lips, I feel the years of torment and pain between us.

As he pulls away, he says, "I have but waited 5 long years to do that again." Pulling his hood back up, he disappears out the door.

Just as one door closes, another opens. Cole enters the room and looks curiously about the shadowed room.

"Alice?" He asks, in his partially drunken state.

"Yes, My Lord?" I ask, walking to him, pretending to be worried about his stability.

"Who are you talking to?" He asks.

"I was speaking merely to myself." I answer, hoping he will return to bed, which he does shortly after.

The night goes on more slowly than I would wish, as I await the time to flee to the cathedral to meet him. Colin. Just saying the name now seems like adultery. Long past the sun's setting, I sit in the corner of the children's room, pretending to loom. Cole is strolling about the castle, yet again, and probably wreaking havoc. But at least he's not my problem. As soon as the children are asleep, I call upon Mary, asking her to stay with them while I go out.

"Is anything the matter Madam?" She asks curiously.

"No, Mary. Just stay with them please. I will return soon." And with that, I am out the door.

The walk to the castle door is a seemingly long one, and I am looking around me, sure no one is to spot me. Just as the thought crosses through my mind, a huge beast of a man blocks my path. The shadow keeps me from seeing his face, but I know the voice all the same.

"Where are you off to so late, woman?" Cole's voice is calm but demanding, causing me to shiver.

"Just a walk through the kingdom, My Lord. A bit of fresh air." I say, my voice quivering.

Without so much as another word, he grabs my by the arm and spins me around. Leading me back the way I had come, fear flows through my veins.

"Cole, what are you doing?" I ask, almost in a whisper.

"You have denied me enough. If you will not submit willingly, then I will use my power as your husband and commander to get what I want. I won you by the decree of the Queen herself." Breathing halts within me, for I know where this is leading to.

He opens the chamber door, throwing me inside. I stumble to my knees. As I hear the door close behind him, I brace myself for what I knew was going to be hell.

**The End of Part II**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

**Colin**

Where is she?' I ask myself, looking around the dimly lit cathedral. The high arches and stained glass, which portray prophets and saints, would normally captivate my attention, but not now. My thoughts are elsewhere. Where is Alice? It is much later than our meeting time, and she is nowhere to be seen.

'Should I look for her?' The question rests in my mind. 'And potentially ruin your cover? Of course not!'

Dawn is capturing the kingdom with faint orange and yellow rays of sunlight. I wait until they are fully streaming through the colored windows before I retreat. What could have happened? Surely she did not forget. I must find out. With my new mission, I leave the cathedral and journey across the kingdom to the castle.

As soon as I enter the entryway of the castle, I am stopped by a guard.

"What's your business here?" The man asks fiercely. I immediately recognize him as a man I once worked alongside. 'Gabriel.' The years have not been good to him. His dark brown hair his now streaked with gray and wrinkles now surround his eyes and mouth. Seeing as he was only a couple years my senior, I wonder how I must appear.

I lower my head, hoping he has forgotten my face over the last 5 years.

"I have come to beseech the Queen to hear my petition." I say, briefly making eye contact. He does not speak, only nodding and moving out of my way. I edge past him slowly and tread towards the Queen's throne, feeling Gabriel's eyes on my back. I turn back to see if he has looked away, to see him still watching.

'What am I to do?' I think to myself. I cannot give up now. I turn forward again and see the Queen on her throne. I wait for the woman before me to finish her pleads. The peasant is muttering something about witches in the kingdom.

"Please, Your Majesty, I feel as the witch has placed a curse upon me!"

With the wave of her hand, the Queen dismissed the peasant.

"We will discuss this among the royal cabinet upon our next meeting. Thank you for your concern." The lack of interest on Queen Isadora's face is obvious. Once the woman moves on, her head lowered in disappointment, I advance. The Queen seems different, of course she would be after 5 years. But she seems frail, weak, tired.

"How may I aid your cause, sir?" The Queen's voice teeming with boredom.

I search the corners of my mind to find something I can babble about until it is safe to search the castle. Hoping the Queen doesn't recognize me, which she doesn't seem to at first, I kneel before the throne. She waves her hand, carelessly, silently signaling that I may stand.

"Your Highness, I am in a dilemma of love." I say slowly raising my head to see her expression, which now turns to interest.

"Please go on." She says, looking concerned.

"My love and I long to marry, but she is wed to another." I pause momentarily, studying her face more, finding honest fascination, not recognition. "He treats her harshly, and she is terribly unhappy."

"And what is it you want from me, good sir?" She asks.

"I come asking for mere advice, not monarch involvement. What should I do, Highness?" I ask, now not caring about Gabriel, and truly seeking guidance.

She leans forward on her throne, looking deeply into my face. 'Does she recognize me?'

"It is a pleasure to meet one needing advice, and not monarch involvement. I understand your problem all too well. I also appreciate the sanctity of marriage. It is a holy thing not to be tampered with. Who is the young woman, I wonder?" She asks.

"She is but a mere peasant, as I." I lie.

"I see." She says, brushing back a stray strand of her dark brown hair out of her face. "This is certainly a difficult situation. Does the man strike her?"

"Often, I presume." I answer.

The Queen seems to ponder for a moment before answering.

"I will tell you this, sir. If you may court her in secrecy, and bring her to me, I will use my authority to summon a divorce from the Cathedral Priest. Then I will bless your marriage and provide you with support for a new life. I am deeply touched by your story of true love. Do you feel it is so?" She asks.

I think for a moment and answer with complete certainty. "Yes, Madam."

She rises from the throne and advances towards me slowly. Once she is standing before me, she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"True love is a rare occurrence. Nurture it while you have it." Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Excuse me." And the Queen disappears from the Throne Room. Leaving out the side door, she is followed by whom I recognize as Royal Advisor Asher. I take her advice to heart, although I still harbor some resentment, seeing as she did exile me 5 years ago.

Once I am satisfied that Gabriel has stopped watching me, I move around the throne room, trying to spot Alice. I do not see her, which sets me to worry. Deciding to sneak back to her room again, I slip through the crowd as stealthily as I can. Reaching the halls will be the easy part, but then I must journey the rest of the way without getting noticed.

Once inside the dining hall, I spot a servant's apron resting on the table, amid baskets of fruit. Snatching the apron, I hide in the shadowed corner long enough to remove my robe, and hide it here, so that I may retrieve it later. Once I slide the apron over my head, I secure it in the back. With a basket of oranges in hand, I enter the halls. 'I am simply delivering a basket of oranges to the princess.'

It seems to take an eternity to reach her chamber, but once I do, I stop to listen at the door. At first, I hear nothing. Then a faint muffled cry strikes me within.

'Alice?' The thought of him harming her drives me into a fit of rage. Quietly opening the door, I find not Alice, but a shock all the same. The basket of oranges fall from my hands, rolling in each and every direction.

I see a man, who has cornered a woman. I do not recognize her with a name in mind, but she is definitely dressed as a servant. His hand is clasped over her mouth, creating the muffled screams. One of his arms barricade her in the corner, and the other is extended below, fumbling with her skirts. Her eyes bulge at the sight of me, with obvious hope of a savior. As if he just processes that someone has entered, the assault halts long enough for his head to swivel around to me.

"What the hell do you want?" He demands. Looking down at the scattered oranges, he curses me and growls, "You clumsy fool!"

'Is this the infamous Black Knight?' I ask myself, keeping silent. This causes him to repeat himself, removing his hand from the wall to point at me.

The woman takes this movement as an escape, and rushes past the man, hiding behind me.

"Thank you!" She whispers, squeezing my shoulder briefly, and then escaping out the door.

"Mary!" he calls after her, but she is already gone.

The man mutters a curse and fully faces me, taking a step towards me, his anger obvious. "I shall not ask again, dammit! Who the hell are you?!"

"I am a mere servant, Sir. Come to deliver a basket of fruit, courtesy of the Queen." I stutter the lies out as they come to mind, hoping I do not blow my cover.

"And you do not knock?! You'll see the stocks for your intrusion!" He declares.

"What is going on?" a woman's voice asks from behind me.

I turn to see who it must be, only to see the one I have been looking for. 'Alice.'

Peering around the door frame, she looks feeble and tired. Alice looks at my face, and shock registers. As she enters the room, she walks around me to stand next to him.

"What's going on?! This servant just barged in without so much as a knock to signify his presence! Just came right in!" The man exclaims, again, pointing at me.

"It was a mere accident, Sir." I say, looking deeply into Alice's face. She averts her eyes from mine and looks at him, a look of confusion covering her face.

"Well what could you possibly have been doing that would pose as such an intrusion?" She asks him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Wha-? Well… That's none of your concern, woman. Do not question me!" He yells. Spinning on his heels, the man turns and disappears out one of the other doors.

Alice lowers her head, for I have the feeling she knows what he was doing. I step towards her, raising my hand to hers, which is lowered by her side. As our fingers intertwine, her head raises.

"I am sorry, Alice. I did not expect what I saw." I said, hoping I had not just even more complicated her life.

"And what is it you saw, exactly?" She asks, looking fully into my face, tears welling up in her eyes.

I decide not to lie to her, and I speak as I saw.

"He had a maiden cornered and was petting at her skirts. I only herd her muffled screams, fearing it was you he was hurting, I burst right in. I am sorry." I repeat, knowing not why this news hurts her so.

Alice releases my hand, and kneels down to pick up the oranges. I assist her, not wanting our time together, however improper, to end.

"Why were you not at the cathedral last night?" I ask her, picking up the last orange. Once we place them into the basket, Alice walks to the far window, peering about the kingdom.

"I got caught up, you understand." Her voice sounds weak, puny.

"No, Alice, I'm afraid I don't." What exactly happened?" I ask her, not entirely sure I want to know the answer, but in my heart, I must.

Her face is still turned away from me, so I take a step towards her.

"I was merely fulfilling my duties as a wife, Colin." She says, finally turning to face me. Tears stream from her eyes. I cross the room, standing before her. Caressing her face in my hand, I decide now is as good a time as any to fulfill our escape.

"We must leave, Alice." I ask.

She looks at me, muddled. "Now? I can't leave without Mary and the children."

I feel confused, and I'm sure it shows on my face.

"You wish to bring all of them? Even the demon spawn?" I ask surprised, pointing in the direction the Knight disappeared.

Alice's face suddenly changes as if I had slapped her, her hand raises to her mouth. Taking a step back from me, her shock reflects in her voice.

"How could you speak of my children in such a way, regardless of who their father may be? I cannot believe you would say such a thing."

"How can you love them? Surely you did not bear them willingly." I am not sure what's happening right now, but I know it will not end well.

She steps closer so that she is now in my face, a feeble attempt at intimidation. Her voice is firm and threatening.

"I love them as much as I do our own child. And I think it would be best if you left." She says pointing at the door.

I cannot believe this is happening. She is actually telling me to leave her? Then her words process in my mind, and surprise replaces my misperception.

"Alice-," I begin, before she cuts me off.

"I said go." The tears have begun to dry on her face, and the anger is apparent.

"But the woman. The one he was harassing. He called her Mary as she fled." The anger is exchanged with dread on her face as I speak.

"Oh no, Mary!" She cries, rushing past me.

I grab her by the arm, and pull her back to me.

"Alice." I say, muddled by her impulsiveness, "What of our escape?"

"Not now, Colin!" She declares, pulling away from me and running out the door, her red dress trailing behind her.

**The End of Part III**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PART IV**_

_**Mary**_

How could this have happened? I knew Master Cole loved to taunt me with his attraction, but how could he take it to this point? Should I tell anyone? Madam Alice? Queen Isadora? No. No one must know. I will be dubbed a harlot. Then I loose Alice and the children.

I am hiding in my chamber, nestled deeply in the servants' corridor. As the fresh tears begin to leak from my eyes, I will them away with the back of my hand. My backside has become numb from sitting on the hard floor for hours. My back aches, its only support my bed.

It is now mid-day, and my room is illuminated by the rays of the sun, stealing away the darkness of the chamber. As I stand up, I stretch to the sky, easing the twinges of my body.

I still feel so violated, so cheap. Looking down at my ragged dress, I begin to breathe faster. It feels I am covered by his touches and trespasses. Ripping the dress from my body, I leave it crumpled on the floor. Only in my thin slip, I sit on the bed. My breathing returns to normal, but I still feel tainted. The wash pot draws my attention. I reach it and, using a linen cloth, wash the traces of defilement from my skin.

A faint knocking at the door causes me to whimper. Could that be him? Has Master Cole come to finish what he started? I silently plead to the Gods that it is not so. Still I do not move. The door creaks open slowly, a feminine hand comes out first, as to offer surrender. Then an arm appears. A shoulder. A head. Alice.

I exhale relief, wondering how she ever knew to come to me.

"Madam Alice!" I say, hoping my joy reflects in my voice.

She see me only in my slip and her eyes grow wide in shock as she closes the door behind her.

"Did he disrobe you, Mary?" She asks, ferocity burning in her voice.

"No, Madam. I disrobed myself. I couldn't stand his touches upon me." Then I realize that I am speaking of my Madam's husband and begin to apologize, which she cuts off with a sigh of defeat.

"I understand, Mary. I have had to endure the same cruelty." Another sigh. "I just wish his thirst of satisfaction was not so gluttonous." She diverts her eyes to the floor.

I fold my arms in front of my chest as a draft chills me. Alice steps towards me, embracing me in a warm hug. The soft fabric of her rubicund dress comforts me beyond what words can describe.

"I am sorry, Mary." She says softly, almost in a whisper.

I pull away from her, although I do not want to. I look her directly in the eyes and muster up as much kindness as I can.

"Madam Alice, this is not your fault. It is he who defiled me, not you."

She looks to the floor again, nodding her head in understanding. Turning and picking up my robe from the bed, she wraps me in it. Then, grabbing my cold hand, Alice leads me out of my room and towards the Royal Corridors.

"Madam Alice, where are we going?" I ask, curiously.

"Do not worry, my friend, we will arrive soon." And we are silent. I do not realize where we are until we are there. Standing outside the Queen's chamber, Alice knocks three times. The door opens slowly and a face materializes in the shadowed entryway.

"May we enter, Mother?" Alice asks kindly, letting go of my hand and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

Nothing is said as the door opens completely and we enter. Although it is now mid-day, the room is corrupt with darkness, the curtains being drawn. Candle light is all that illuminates the room, which is, at first glance, a mess. Do her maidens not do their jobs? Alice leads me to the bed and seats me gently, then moving to the windows and opening the curtains. The Queen cringes as if she were one of the vampires the peasants jabber about. Dresses and slips are scattered about the room. A linen washcloth here, a spilled wash pot there. Alice looks around her and speaks towards her mother with pure worry and wonder in her voice.

"Mother, why is your chamber in such disarray?"

The Queen shrugs her shoulders, signifying she does not know. She wears a dark dress, which suggests her attitude of late. Her words are quiet and puny.

"I relieved my maidens of their immediate duties, allowing them to spend time with their families." The statement warmed my heart, and Alice's face softened, as if she were finally proud of her mother.

Alice crosses the room, seating herself next to me on the bed. I shift uncomfortably in my itchy robe. The Queen, as if just realizing I am here, eyes me with curiosity.

"And what of this young damsel?" The Queen asks, flawlessly gesturing to me with her frail hand.

Alice sighs again, lifting her gaze to my face.

"I am here to demand immediate action." A pause. The Queen seats herself in an armchair in front of the bed. "I have come to find that Cole has besmirched my dear friend, Mary. Caught petting at her skirts and holding her by force. I demand you do something now, Mother."

A faint smile spreads upon Queen Isadora's pale face. "You are asking me to take monarch action against the Black Knight? I would be glad to daughter. Were you a witness?"

"No, Mother. I simply stumbled upon Mary myself, hiding in her chambers. She revealed her torment to me."

Isadora bites her lip, and I am immediately fearful.

"Well, that complicates things, Alice." She begins, running a hand through her long dark hair. "Were there any witnesses?"

Alice looks to the ground and back to me.

"No. There were none."

I open my mouth to speak otherwise when Alice's eyes grow wide. She slightly shakes her head in repudiation to my speaking. Her eyes shift to the Queen, who is looking to the ground and doesn't see our exchange. I nod in understanding, although I don't, and keep my mouth quiet.

"Alice," Isadora begins, shaking her head, "without a witness it is just her word against his, which I am sure he will deny all charges. I cannot take this to Royal Advisor Asher and the Constable without proof." She stands, flattening her skirts. "You have no idea how much I long to lock him away or send him to the stocks."

"I think I have an idea of what you mean, Mother." Alice says angrily.

"Please do not hate me for this, Alice" Iasdora begs, walking to her and grasping her hand. Reaching out, she takes my hand in her other one.

"And please do not think any less of me as your Queen for not taking action."

"Of course not, Your Highness." I say with a fake smile, and an empathetic nod.

"I do not hate you, Mother." Alice says softly, briefly making eye contact with her. Isadora releases my hand and raises it to cup Alice's face. A smile spreads across her slightly wrinkled face.

"Excuse me, Alice. I must talk to Asher about this. I will keep it quiet." And with that, she quietly escapes out the door.

I immediately look at Alice for an explanation. She diverts her eyes.

"Alice." I say, demanding an answer.

She looks at me. A lonely tear streams down her face and she embraces me in another kind hug, sitting next to me. Her voice is so close to my ear that it is hard to hear.

"He's here, Mary!" She says, beginning to sob.

"Who is here?" I ask.

"Colin! He's back!" She cries.

"Colin?" I say, which comes out more in a question than a statement. "Who is Colin?" I inquire, patting her on the back.

Her sobs are so violent that she erupts in a coughing fit before answering.

"Colin is Peter's father." She says as somewhat calmly.

"Peter's father?" I ask, "Cole is not his father?" I brush a strand of hair from her face.

"No." She stands, walking to the window, "I became pregnant before the tournament. Mother exiled him, but now," she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand, "he's come for us."

I am shocked beyond words, a stab of hurt shoots through my heart.

"Are you considering deserting the children and I?" I ask, standing from the bed and folding my arms around my waist.

She chuckles lightly, crossing the room to me and enfolds me gently.

"There's the problem, my dear Mary." She begins, "I wish I were a callous monster and could do such a thing; it would make this a lot easier." Alice releases me and stands back, "But I could never do that."

"Well I am glad to hear it Madam, but what are you going to do?" I ask, sitting back down.

"I- I don't know, Mary. Needless to say something needs to be done." She says, sitting where her Mother had been.

Just as I open my mouth to speak, Alice's face changes. It is one I can only describe as defeat.

"I am sorry, Mary. I brought you into his world. I relieve you of your duties to us…" She pauses and looks me in the eyes fearfully, "If that is what you wish."

I answer without a pause, but am deeply touched by her sincere interest of my well-being.

"No, Madam, that is not what I wish."

A tired smile covers her face, as she stands, extending her hand to me. I accept the help and we walk to the door hand in hand.

"Mother will think of something." Alice says, assuring me, "I know she will."

The door to the Queen's chamber closes behind us quietly.

"I am comforted with your optimism, Madam." I tell her, letting my wary, limp body lean on her slightly.

"I know she will." She repeats, accepting my silent request for assistance with an arm around my waist.

"I surely hope so, my dear friend." I say, while a foreboding feeling dominates my mind.

**End of Part IV**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PART V**_

_**Cole**_

I look across the dusty tavern, my mind clouded from the feast ale.

"Agnes!" I call to the tavern-keeper, an old maid with a ragged red dress and yellow, jagged teeth.

"Give me another!" I shake my empty goblet at her as she turns.

The hoary woman looks over her shoulder at me, and wiggles her finger. Turning her back to me, she continues sweeping.

"Woman! I want another!" I yell at her, beginning to get angry in my near drunken stupor, slamming my goblet on the table before me.

She leans the near-bare broom against the wall and walks over to me, motioning for another man to join her. She comes before the empty ale barrel in front of me, and the man stands beside me.

"Is this a feeble attempt at intimidation?" I ask, chuckling heartily in the man's face.

"You've had enough, Knight." She says, pointing in my face.

I can't help myself. I crane my neck out and bite at her finger. She pulls away with a shriek and a look of shock. I laugh with such vigor, I momentarily feel free of the drunken mind miasma. The man next to me grabs me by the arm and whispers in my ear.

"Don't make this harder that it need be, Knight. Leave quietly."

I look at him, still wearing my smile.

"Alright," I say, "I'll leave. But only because I want to." I stand from the stool, pushing the man aside with a groan. Then I stumble out the door, and stop to lean on the declaration post outside.

The sun scorches my eyes as I try to adjust. Everything glares, causing a sharp head pain.

'_Time to return to the castle.' _I say to myself with a smile. _'Ahhh, monarch torture is a glorious sight, is it not?'_

The walk to the castle is a long, painful one. I trip on many rocks, only to land on my face, and others just walk by as if I am nonexistent. Each time, I pick myself up and stumble on towards the village monument.

Once at the gates of the castle, I brush past the guards. I do not succeed as stealthily as I thought though, for the guard Gabriel grabs me as I fall into him. He catches me effortlessly, seating me in the armchair by the entrance. I slump into the seat like goo.

"Do you need assistance to your chambers, sir?" Gabriel asks, kneeling to my level.

'_His face is blurry…'_ I think to myself. I strain my eyes to make out a clear figure.

"I don't _'need no assistance._'" I mock his Irish accent, and begin to stand slowly from the seat. I succeed, only to fail in walking. I make it at least two steps when I fall…again…landing on my face. From there, I remember nothing.


End file.
